Pupnapped part 1
Paleto Bay, also known by it's nickname, Adventure Bay was home to the famous PAW Patrol. Opened up by Keith Eastern in the 1980's and currently ran by his son 'Ryder Eastern.' It was full of all kinds of services. All ran by pups. There was a fire pup, a police pup, a recycle pup and a medic pup. Marshall. The fire pup was known for his immature and goofy behaviour. But he had a good heart. One day. He was fighting a church fire. "It's out." He said at last. "Good work." Said Ryder. "Now, look for survivors." Marshall went in and found the the reverend. "Ryder, bring Rosie here. I need help." Rosie soon arrived in her vehicle and helped Marshall pull the knocked out reverend out the church. Rosie got her X-Ray out and was out about to see to the bones when the reverend woke up. "Jesus" He said slowly. "What happened." Asked Ryder. "Some bang came out from behind. That's all I know." After the reverend was taken to hospital. The pup disgusted the situation. "What caused the explosion." Asked Chase to Marshall. "A gas leak?" "Don't know." Said Marshall. "It was burning to the ground when we got there." "It was properly just a electrical fault." Said Rocky. "Or heat from th sun." Said Zuma. "It was a explosion." Said Skye to Zuma. "Oh" Zuma replied. Just them. Tundra walked in. "Great! Lost him!" She said immediately. "Who" Asked Rocky. "A man. Who threw a bomb at the back of the church." Said Tundra. The pups were stocked. "Who would do that!?" Said Marshall. "The man was wearing a red coat. I tried to stop him from escaping." "Where is he now." Said Rubble. Before Tundra could say. Ryder and Rosie walked in. "Hello pups." Said Ryder. "Ryder! It was a man that caused the fire." Yelled Skye. "Who!?" "Some guy in a red coat." Said Tundra. "Right. I've contact the main police." Said Ryder as he walked out. Later. Marshall and Rosie were in the park while the others were thinking who the man could be. "You did great with the fire. Marshall." Said Rosie. "Thanks" Marshall replied. "I wonder who the bomber is." Rosie said. "No clue." Marshall said. "Let's see Fuzzy." Marshall and Rosie ran through town. When... "Hi......" Marshall looked to his right. And coming out of a ally. Was the man in the red coat. Marshall recognised him. "Yo...... You! Jim." He said in terror. "Indeed." Said Jim. "My days of searching are over." "Why did destroy the church?!" "For you to come. But I forgot to stay. But now it do---- Marshall threw a lying old bottle at his face and he and Rosie began to run. "Who is he?!" Yelled Rosie. "Jim Mike! He the re--- Jim grabbed them the butts and put them in a sack. Chase heard the pup's scream and ran after Jim. "Stop!" He said as Jim put the sack in the boot of his spots car and drove off. Soon he was far away from Chase. Chase looked at the ground. Sobbing. "Why....." That night. He told the other pups all about it. "What if he kills them!" Said Rubble. Ryder walked in. Really sad. "Your not gonna want to hear this." He said. "What?" Said every pup at once. "The guy that took Marshall and Rosie is now flying away in a stolen airplane." "So their no way of getting them back?!" Said Skye with tears. Ryder looked down. "Unless we find out who the man is." "No." The pups began to sob. "You will find out." Said Zuma. "You never fail." "Yeah." Said the pups at once. "We can get them back." "Probably." Said Ryder. "But it will a long a long time." Ryder went to bed thinking of a plan. TBC Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Fanon Stories